


Child of Ours

by DrOmega101



Series: The Kinktober Richie/Bill universe [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Graphic description of birth, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “Well, what does it say?”“It says that we’re having a baby.”“Fuck.”The ups and down of Richie's second pregnancy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go!
> 
> (Takes place within my Kinktober Richie/Bill universe)

“Well, what does it say?”

“It says that we’re having a baby.”

“Fuck.”

Richie throws the pregnancy test into the wastebasket, making sure  
to bury it so no one else can find it. He washes his hands and makes his way back to his bedroom, where Stan sets on the bed, head in his hands. 

“It’s not so bad. Didn’t you always do what you wanted to be a dad someday?”

“That’s not the point Richie. Bill is gonna kill me.” 

Richie sets down next to Stan, bringing the beta into a hug. “Shit happens, Stan. Condoms break, birth control fails. It happens. We just got unlucky with both. Besides, it’s not like we were cheating on anyone. We’re a pack family. Bill knows I sleep with you and the others when he’s not here.”

“Alphas are super possessive of their omegas, Richie. It doesn’t  
matter if we’re pack or not, you’re pregnant with someone else’s child.”

Richie lets go of the beta, looking away. “Do you regret sleeping with me Stan?”

“No, I don’t. Hey, look at me,” Richie turns his head back to the beta, who lightly kisses his lips. “I love you Richie. I might not like to top, but I would never regret what we did.”

They embrace, Richie burying his face into the crook of Stan’s neck. Stan’s hand comes to rest on the omega’s stomach, feeling the ever so slight bulge there. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Richie lets out a sob, holding the beta tighter. “Yeah, we’re gonna have a baby.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

It’s not for another four weeks before they tell the others. Richie wanted to wait longer, but as time passed, he began to notice his clothes becoming tighter, and his belly was already beginning to bulge. 

Richie sets nervously in his spot between his alpha and Beverly, Stan directly on the other side of the table from him. They stare at each other, listening to the various chit chat going on around them. Richie can feel he’s on the verge of tears. Stan reaches over and takes the omega’s hand, squeezing it lightly. This catches the attention of Mike.

“Hey, everything okay?”

The conversations die, as they all turn to look at the two. Stan squeezes his hand once more. Richie gave him a small smile in return, before turning to his alpha. 

“Bill, I’m pregnant.” he watches the alpha’s reaction, before continuing. “It’s not your.”

“I know.”

Richie stares at his alpha, surprised that Bill caught on so fast. Richie gives Stan a sideways glance, to see how the beta is doing. He’s staring at Bill just as surprised as Richie. “How did you…”

“I’ve been watching you two for some time now. You act differently around each other. Stan is a lot more protective of you, like I was when you were pregnant with Ellie. Look, guys, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not.”

“No, I wish you guys had come forward sooner, but I knew It was you’re guys choice. Richie, I love you, you’re my omega, but, we are a family, and I know shit happens. It’s okay, really.” Bill leans in and kiss him.

Stan lets out a breath you didn’t realize he was holding, “Thank God.” The beta turns to his partner. Mike is watching the scene unfold, an expression on his face that Stan can’t place. It makes him nervous, and he’s about to say something when Mike takes his hand and smiles.

“It’s okay Stan, you’re gonna be a dad. Just like you always wanted. And I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“We all will. Congratulations guys!” 

“Thanks, Bev. And thank you Bill, for not being mad and killing me.” 

Bill laughs at Stan’s statement. “If this were a few years ago, I probably would.”

“Well, let's not dwell on that. I’d rather keep my partner thank you,” Mike brings Stan closer to him. 

The group laughs, and Richie and Stan couldn’t be happier. 

Just as the laughter dies down, the front door opens, and Eddie and Ben come inside. 

“What we miss?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

They tell little Ellie the next day after she had woken up and ate her breakfast, but the two year old paid no mind to what her parents were telling her, only wanting her mommy to play princess with her. They figured they’d try again later, when Richie was just a little bit bigger. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Som what’s the verdict Doc?”

“Looks like you are about 13 weeks along. So you are just entering the 2nd trimester,” she pauses and looks at the screen some more, than down to Richie’s belly.

“Something wrong?” Stan asks. He’s holding Richie’s hand.

“Mr. Tozier, did you show this early with your last pregnancy?”

“No, not really. Is that bad?”

“No, not necessarily. Just curious, because you seem bigger than what a usual 13 week pregnancy would look like,” Richie and Stan exchange worried glances. “Don’t worry you too, your baby is health. And I don't see anything wrong that would cause immediate concern. We’ll just keep a closer eye on you.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

When they get home, they relay what the doctor had told them. Bill and Eddie give Richie a worried look, but the omega waves it off. But deep down, Richie was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks 16, 26, and 34 of Richie's pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning For blood and medical emergency during pregnancy

Richie sighed in frustration as he throws the covers off of him. Looking at the clock, he notes the time. 3am.

“Fuck me,” he mumbles. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he notes that his two alphas are still asleep. ‘Lucking bastards,’ he thinks as he silently gets out of bed and leaves the room.

When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he notices the light on in the living room, curious he investigates, finding Stanley setting on the couch, reading a book. 

“What are you doing up so late?”

Stan looks up from his book, surprised, “I should be asking you the same thing. You should be sleeping.”

“Couldn’t get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Decided to come down here so I wouldn’t bother Bill and Eddie with my tossing and turning. What about you?”

“Same as you, couldn’t sleep. Decided to come down here and read  
a book instead.”

“Bad dreams or?”

“No dreams, just...felt like something was missing. Like I needed to be somewhere else,” Stan notices Richie begin to sway where he stands. “Why don’t you come over here and lay with me. Plenty of room on this couch for two.”

“Okay,” Richie climbs onto the couch, letting Stan wrap his arms  
around him. The beta’s hand rests at the bottom of his belly. Richie sighed contently, snuggling closer to the beta before drifting off to sleep. Stan soon follows.

\--------------------------------------------

Richie is just beginning his 26th week of pregnancy when the nightmares start. They’re mild at first, random nonsense that only leaves Richie feeling unnerved when waking up. But the longer time went on, the more terrifying they became. 

In his dreams, Richie relives that moment in the sewers over and over again, only this time Eddie doesn’t make it. He’s impaled on the monster’s claw, or dead in his arms as he begs the others to save him. Or it’s Bill, torn in half and thrown into the wall, blood and guts splattering everyone. The worst is of Richie himself. In his nightmares he’s heavy with child, only, the things within him aren't human. The little monsters inside him eat their way out. 

Richie’s screams awakened his alphas in a panic, he thrashing on the bed, begging for the pain to stop. It’s not until they finally wake him that the screaming stops, replaced now by sobs. Bill and Eddie hold him tight, exchanging worried glances.

\--------------------------------------------

“Hey, Richie, you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you look as pale as a ghost.”

Richie shakes his head, pouring the remainder of the milk into his cereal bowl. Richie would never admit it, but the omega has been feeling off for the last couple of days, but he doesn’t want to worry anyone, so he keeps quiet.

A jolt of pain in his belly sends him almost falling to the ground. Bill catches him, quickly setting him in the nearest chair and calling for the others for help. 

“Bill, I’m fine, just a bit dizzy.”

“Richie, you’re bleeding.”

“What?” Richie looks down at himself. His grey sweatpants are stained red with what could only be his blood. “Oh, I am, aren't I.”

The last thing Richie hears is Bill calling his name, and the sounds of sirens in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....cliffhanger......


	3. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gives birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: hemorrhaging during labor, traumatic moments during birth, medical emergency during birth (if there's anything else I need to add to this list, please let me know)

He can hear people talking around him, muffled voices followed by their blurry faces as he slowly opened his eyes. The sound of mechanical beeping is loud in his ears, and he moves to cover his ears with his hands, but a pulling sensation in his right arm. stops him. Looking down, he sees an IV inserted into his right arm. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come. His mouth is dry and his throat burns like fire. 

“Richie, sweetheart,” a hand grabs on to his own and squeezed lightly. Turning his head, he can see the blurry face of his alpha watching him. “Hey, welcome back.”

Richie tries to speak again, but Bill hushes him. “Don’t try to speak, your throat is probably dry and it'll hurt if you do. Here, have some water first.”

Richie takes the jug of ice water that Bill hands him, coughing when the cold water hits his throat. “Take it easy, sweetheart, small sips, okay. There you go.”

“Thank you,” Richie’s voice is hoarse and low. He hands the jug back to Bill and looks around the room. Everything is still blurry. That’s when he realizes he’s not wearing his glasses. “Glasses?”

“Yeah, here,” Someone from his left hands him his glasses. Putting them on, he’s sees that it’s Stan. “Better?”

Richie nods his head. “What happened?”

“You started to bleed, and then you passed out. Beverly had called the ambulance after she heard me shouting for help. You’ve been asleep for 3 days.”

“The baby?” Richie’s voice is suddenly full of panic, hands flying up to his belly, desperate to feel the child move inside. The look that Stan and Bill exchange does not comfort the omega in the slightest. “Guys? What’s wrong? Is my baby…”

“No, sweetheart, our baby is very much alive. It’s just…”

“Just what, Stan?”

“You’re having twins.”

“I’m what now?”

\-------------------------------------------------

“Remember, the doctor said to take it easy and make sure you stay on bed rest until it’s time for the babies to get here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Bill. I promise I’ll be good and not overexert myself.”

“Good, Stan’s got the couch all made up cozy for you. When it’s time for bed, we will help you up the stairs.”

Richie mumbles something under his breath, letting Bill guide him to the living room, where Stan is setting on the couch waiting for him. The omega sets down, groaning at the pain in his lower back. He snuggles into Stan’s embrace, and lets his head fall to the beta’s chest. 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“A sandwich sounds good, and some orange juice.” 

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.” Bill gives him a kiss before wandering off back into the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later

At 2am on a Tuesday morning, Richie begins feeling dull aches in his lower back. At first he brushes it off, but after an hour of steady, increasing pain, he decides it's time to wake someone up. 

“Stan ...Stan ...Stanley!” He watches as the beta sets up in bed, looking around with hazy eyes for the sudden loud noise.

“Richie, what…”

“The baby, I think I need to go to the hospital now.”

“Now?! You’re only 35 weeks!”

“Stan…”

“Okay, okay, um...we need to wake the others and...ow!” Stan falls out of bed. Richie stifles the chuckle in his throat.

“You okay down there?”

“Just peachy.”

By the time everyone has been woken up and everything packed into the car, Richie’s contraction have doubled in pain. He’s almost carried out to the car by Bill and Mike, legs unable to move due to his pained, weakened state.   
It’s 4am when they finally arrive at the hospital. Eddie pulls the car up to the ER door, Bill and Mike rushing in to tell the reception what is happening. Nurses and staff quickly bring out a wheelchair and hauls Richie into it, taking him inside and through the doors of the ER. Stanley and Bill are the only ones let in, much to Eddie’s annoyance. 

Four more hours pass. They are in a room now, nurses in constant motion helping the laboring omega move into new positions to help the children move lower. Richie cries out in pain at each contraction. Bill and Stan do their best to comfort Richie, but they both feel helpless as they watch Richie curl in on himself at another painful contraction.

At 2pm, Richie finally has that feeling of needing to push, and after the doctor checks him over, he gets the okay. He pushes for what seems like forever, hands almost crushing Bill's and Stan’s. He cried and screams, feeling every little movement from the child within. After forty-five minutes, he feels relief, and the sounds of a child’s wail filled the room. 

“It’s a girl!” He smiled down at the little girl that the doctor hands him, bringing her close to his naked chest. He wants to hold onto the little girl forever, but as another contraction comes, he has no choice but to hand her over to Stan.

“I promise to be with her at every step. I won’t let her out of my sight.”

“You better not.”

Richie knows that there’s something wrong when an unbelievable pain shoots up his spine. He screams, louder than he had been. He can hear the doctor shout something to the nurses, but everything is jumbled as the pain increases. He tries to curl in on himself, but he can’t. He feels the head of the next child crowning.

When the next child enters the world, there is no sound. The voices around him become muted, his vision is blurry and his brain foggy from exhaustion. The last thing he truly hears before his world goes black is someone calling his name.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Richie! Richie!”

“Nurse, I need you to call the OR and tell them we are coming now!”

“Doc, what's going on.”

“We need to get your Omega up to surgery now before he bleeds out.”

“What about my son?” Stan is standing near his daughters crib, tears in his eyes. 

The doctor looks over to the other nurses in the room, frantically working on the silent child. “Nurse?”

A nurse working on the child looks over quickly, before turning back to her work. “We have a weak pulse. We need to get him to the NICU.”

The nurses rush the child out, followed closely by the Doctor and nurses taking Richie up to surgery. Bill and Stan are left in the room with only one other nurse, both alpha and beta to shocked to say or do anything but worry.


	4. Postpartum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the following trigger warnings:  
\- Description of symptoms involving postpartum depress  
\- Mentions of wanting to harm oneself/wishing for death upon oneself  
\- Reference of suicide attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS!!!!!
> 
> This chapter is loosely based on my own experience with Postpartum depression.

Postpartum, the time after a mother has her child. It’s a joyous time for parents who had waited so long to see the child that grew within them. This time is usually spent at home with your loved ones, making sure that the child has everything he or she needs to grow up strong and healthy. But this is not always the case with everyone.There’s a darker side to the joy and happiness. A side that can have devastating consequences if left untreated.

Postpartum depression has many signs. These signs are something that all parents of newborn should watch for, rather you’re family, friends, the father, or the mother themselves. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie looks down at his two newborns, watching them as the sleep peacefully in their car seats. He knows he should be happy that his children are safe with no major medical needs, despite their time in the NICU. But all Richie feels is an emptiness inside that he can’t explain, and a sadness that won’t go away. He’s thought about telling the others, have them reassure him that everything is okay. But he’s supposed to be the strong one. The mother of the pack. His hands tighten around the edge of the crib. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wipes away the tears that won’t stop flowing. He doesn’t really know why he’s crying. He just is, and that irritates him. But the irritation leads to more tears. Richie just wants this all to stop. To go back to the way things were before. He beats his hands against the sink, screaming at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t remember Bill or Eddie coming in and fighting him to the ground as he continues to scream and cry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think I’m a good mother?”

Stan looks up from the puzzle he’s working on. “Of course you are, Richie. You’re the best mother any child could ask for.”

“I don't feel like it.”

“What do you mean?” Stan’s worried now.

Richie shies away from Stan’s touch.

“Richie, what's wrong? You can talk to me.”

But how does one tell the father of two of his children that he doesn’t feel any sort of emotion towards the children he gave birth to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins are four months old now, at least Richie thinks it’s been four months. He spends most of his days laying in bed, exhausted and in constant pain. He feels like every bone in his body aches, he the feeling of sleepiness never goes away. 

On more than a couple occasions, the other members of his pack  
would try and coax him out of bed to go eat, or play a game, or whatever Richie wanted to do. But all Richie really wants is for everyone to leave him alone and let him slowly die.

The others begin to seriously worry about Richie’s mental health.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We need to do something before It gets any further than it already has.”

“Ben’s right. Richie isn’t well. He needs help that we can’t give him.”

“We can’t force him to go to the doctors.”

“We can if we feel it’s a life and death matter.”

“This is all my fault.”

“None of this is your fault, Stan. Postpartum depression can happen to any mother, regardless of the father.”

“We don’t know if it is PD yet, Mike. It could be something else.”

“I’ve read up on the signs, Eddie. It’s what he most likely has. We need to get him treated.”

“I agree. We’ll go and tell him…”

“Daddy?”

Bill looks over to the doorway. Ellie is standing in her nightgown, holding her pink teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy. She looks sad, pointing up the stairs. “Mommy hurt.”

Panic begins to fill him. “What do you mean sweety?”

“Mommy hurt.”

“Where is mommy?” It’s Eddie who speaks next. 

“Bathtub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this has a happy ending....


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs of Richie's recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentioned suicide attempt

He watches the trees go by. The fall colors melding into one as the car travels onward. He’s memorized, unable to tear his attention away, and part of him wishes he could just meld into the colors, disappear where no one can find him. A warm hand holding his own brings him back to reality. He squeezes the hand lightly, letting the other person know that, yes, he’s still here, even if he doesn’t really want to be. 

They arrive at their home, the house still exactly how Richie remembered it. The hand holding his own is gone now, and he looks over. Bill is smiling at him from outside the car, beckoning him to get out of the car. He does, slowly, wrapping his coat tighter around him to fight the chilly breeze. 

Standing outside the door are his family. His eldest daughter wiggling in Eddie’s grasp as she tries to get down and run to her mother. She eventually succeeds, running to Richie and latching onto his leg. He looks down at her, and when he does, she smiles up at him, and tears begin to form in his eyes. Richie bends down, taking his daughter into his embrace, and hugging her tightly. She squeals with delight, returning the hug.

“I’ve missed you mommy.”

“I’ve missed you too baby. I’ve missed you so much.”

Maybe everything will be okay.

\--------------------

Richie slams the front door of his home, throwing off his coat and bag and running up the stairs. He doesn’t bother to stop and reply to Mike’s worried questioning. He slams his bedroom door shuts and locks it. He wants to hit something, to break something into a million different pieces. He screams, knocking over the lamp that was setting atop his dresser.

“Richie, you need to open this door. Richie?” 

The pounding on the door makes Richie’s head hurt, and he screams. “Fucking go away!”

“I can’t do that. Not until I know you’re safe.”

Richie can see the door begin to rattle when Mike began to slam against it. He begins to hyperventilate, gripping his chest as he stumbles to the floor. He’s sobbing by the time the door breaks open, and Mike comes rushing in. Mike cradles Richie against him, holding the omega’s head against his chest as he tells him it’ll be okay. 

By the time the others come home and see the mess, Richie is already passed out on Mike’s and Stan’s bed, cocooned under a mountain of blankets. The next day, Richie explains what happened, sobbing as he recounts the memories that the therapist inadvertently brought back up.

\--------------------

He doesn’t remember the last time he actually spent any time alone with any of his children. It makes him feel like a bad parent, even though the others reassure him that he’s not. 

He looks down into the crib, hand lightly caressing his son’s cheek as the nine month old sleeps on, unaware of his mother’s presence. His sister, on the other hand, is wide awake, and staring directly at him. Her little fists are in the air, trying to grab at the blue and green stars painted on the ceiling above.

Richie moves over to her crib, hesitant to pick up the giggling infant. Taking a deep breath he does, picking her up and resting her head against his shoulder. He walks to the rocking chair, letting the child rest in his arms now as he slowly rocks back and forth. The baby giggles, small fist gripping his finger as she is slowly lulled back to sleep. 

He can feel it, the part of his brain he thought long since dead kick back in, slowly and steadily until his eyes were brimming with tears, holding his daughter closer as she falls completely to sleep. 

He’s found that the next morning, still holding onto little Adison as both mother and daughter snooze away in the rocking chair. 

\--------------------

“Bill, do you have the candles for the cake?”

“Yeah, they’re right here.”

Richie catches the box of candles Bill tossed to him, setting them  
down near the cake. He looks over the table, taking note of anything he sees missing. Thankfully there isn’t any and he can move on to setting out the other food and snacks for the party.

“I can’t believe the twins are turning one already,” Stan walks in with  
three bags full of decorations, setting them on the empty table and fishing through them. “It seems like yesterday they were newborns coming home from the hospital.”

“I kinda miss when they were little like that.”

“You won’t be saying that once Bev has her kid and it keeps you up all night screaming,” Eddie walks in from the kitchen, carrying two bowls of chips with him. “Where do you want this?”

Richie points to a table across the room, “There is fine. Did you get the punch made?” 

“It’s made and ready to go.”

“Awesome. Looks like this party is setting up very nicely.”

\--------------------

That night, after the guests had left and the children put to bed, Richie lays between his alphas, head resting on Bill’s chest as Eddie spoons him from behind. The alphas are sound asleep, but Richie lay wide awake, thinking about the past year. He knows, deep down, that everything will be okay. It has been after all, these past few months. But he can’t help that something bad is coming. He closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor 'Ellie' - 3/4 years old  
Twins Adison 'Addie' and William 'Will' - turn one at the end
> 
> and Bev is 6 months along

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Richie....
> 
> Not gonna lie, this is gonna be filled with angst....


End file.
